Battle of Atalanti IV
|conflict=BlyDonian-Atalanti Conflict |date=2010/06/03 |place=Over Atlanti IV |result=BlyDonian & Gammetan Victory *Atalanti surrender followed *Reformation of Atalanti government |side1= Dropped out: |side2= |commanders1= Supreme Commander Bly Admiral Ackbar Admiral Piett General of the Armed Forces Gaza General Q'slaska |commanders2= |forces1= Bly Machine 2 Capital Ships 3 Frigates The Devlabordich The Fanexts 3 H40s 2 Frigate IIs |forces2= 12 capital ships |casual1=A few frigates |casual2=All ships |civilian=None counted}} The was a space battle that occured over Atalanti IV, the fourth planet in the Atalanti solar system, and only planet owned by the Atalanti Government. Prelude BlyDonia had been attempting to rid the galaxy of tyrannical and corrupt governments since it's creation. Atalanti IV fell under it's reticule only days before the battle. They had presumably asked for a peaceful conversion of the government and been rejected. An attack was the next step if this didn't work according to their policies. Preperation At 6pm EST, General Gara had announced to Bly that a strike force was prepared to jump to Atalanti IV, however Supreme Commander Bly delayed the launch in order to wait for Yulairian forces and Delatus, a Gammetan strike force. When they arrived, Commander Wolf and Colonel Phane were sent to the Bly Machine's bridge in order to discuss battle technique and be observers of the battle. Then, at 18:18pm, the BlyDonian & Gammetan fleet entered hyperspace in synchronization. Wolf's fleet had not departed as he (OOC) got a little too excited about IL-2 Sturmovik, but was still on the Bly Machine's bridge. At 18:53, the Gammetan had a message from Teredona telling them to drop out of Hyperspace immediately as they were put on standby incase an unspecified situation would require them. Colonel Phane announced he would be staying on the BlyMachine so that it did not have to drop out of Hyperspace in order to successfully beam the colonel back. At 19:01, Teredona I had told Delatus to proceed to Atalanti IV in order to back up the BlyDonians. They entered Hyperspace at near max speed, with an ETA of 2-3 minutes, however BlyDonian forces dropped out moments later above Atalanti IV. Two minutes after hyperspace drop out, an unnamed General aboard one of their 12 capital ships protecting the planet had ordered the BlyDonian's immediate surrender. Battle After less than 2 minutes of negotiations, the Alatantian ships powered their weapons and prepared to open fire, and Supreme Commander Bly aboard the Bly Machine ordered that Gara to opened fire. The Gammetan Strike Force, Delatus, dropped out of Hyperspace seconds in and immediately deployed all ships in to battle on the BlyDonian's side. At 18:02, the Bly Machine engaged the flag ship of the fleet along with 2 H40s. It charged it's superlaser and fired prematurely, causing the target ship alot of damage but not decimation. H40s attempted to destroy the debris with their beam cannons, but one had already gotten too close to the Bly Machine. It managed to, out of pure chance, drift in to the Bow Cannon (or super cannon) and caused a massive explosion. All systems were reported by Gara to be "failing". At which point the Devlabordich launched its fighters and bomber to be deployed and destroy any extra debris that could cause a similar situation. Supreme Commander Bly ordered the evacuation on to the Devlabordich at 18:08 via escape pods, while him and some bridge crew would stay behind and maintain the ship, try to get a few more hits before being beamed to the Gammetan Capital Ship. Wolf and Kortoris, however, had already been beamed. At 18:10, the Deblabordich reported that sublight engine capabilities had been disabled and the shields were at 85%. At 18:15, the Bly Machine had lost its superlaser. Eventually, as hyperdrive was also weakening, Bly ordered its retreat immediately. He then beamed to the Devlabordich It was put in serious repairs, but the damage was done. It was retired a few months later after failed repairs. Aftermath After the battle at 18:20, Devlabordich had regained sublight capabilities but two of their H40 escorts had lost hyperdrives, however were not critical. Bly was beamed to the lead Atlantis-class Capital Ship, while the Gammetans would start up the reformation of the government on the planet. The planet managed to successfully convert to a stable, uncorrupted and democratic system of government, including universal-suffrage and -rights. References All information on this battle was pertained from the Chatlog. Category:Battle involving BlyDonians Category:Battle involving Gammetans Category:Battle involving NPCs Category:List of B articles